marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Human Torch Comics Vol 1 2
Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Pops * * * Tom (a police officer) Locations: * Pop's Traveling Circus Items: * * The Rayon Gun Vehicles: * Prowl Car 51 | Writer2_1 = Bill Everett | Penciler2_1 = Bill Everett | Inker2_1 = Bill Everett | Colourist2_1 = | Letterer2_1 = Bill Everett | Editor2_1 = | StoryTitle2 = Sub-Mariner Crashes New York Again | Synopsis2 = The Navy has lost four battleships to fifth columnists at the Baltimore Naval Base, so the Sub-Mariner decides to head that way and look over the situation. He discovers a submerged Nazi U-Boat and some suspicious men diving down to it. Fearing sabotage, Namor decides to be on hand for the christening of a new ship the next day. As the ship slides into the water, aerial subs of Prince Namor show up, anchor discs to the ship, raise it out of the water and put in back in dry dock. In a letter to officials, Namor tells them the ship was to be sunk, and that he knows where the saboteurs are and will take care of them personally. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Mac * Mike Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * Armonk | Writer3_1 = Carl Burgos | Penciler3_1 = Carl Burgos | Inker3_1 = Carl Burgos | Letterer3_1 = Typeset | StoryTitle3 = Carl Burgos' Hot Idea | Synopsis3 = "The Story of the Human Torch!" A dramatic retelling of the creation of the Human Torch. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * | Writer4_1 = Carl Burgos | Penciler4_1 = Carl Burgos | Inker4_1 = Carl Burgos | Letterer4_1 = Typeset | StoryTitle4 = Bill Everett's Hurricane | Synopsis4 = "The Story of the Sub-Mariner!" A dramatic retelling of the creation of the Sub-Mariner. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * | Writer5_1 = | Penciler5_1 = Paul Reinman | Inker5_1 = Paul Reinman | Colourist5_1 = | Letterer5_1 = | Editor5_1 = | StoryTitle5 = Extortion for a Bail-Out | Synopsis5 = Carl Burgess, District Attorney, runs into a Mrs. Bankhead on his way out of court and learns that her husband has been kidnapped by men demanding $50,000. Changing to the Falcon, he tracks down the kidnappers and learns that they were trying to get the extortion money to bail out their boss, Big Jim Peterson, whom Burgess D.A. was attempting to prosecute. | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Mrs. Bankhead * Louise * Mr. Bankhead Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer6_1 = Paul Quinn | Penciler6_1 = Harold DeLay | Inker6_1 = Harold DeLay | Colourist6_1 = | Letterer6_1 = | Editor6_1 = | StoryTitle6 = A Wish Come True | Synopsis6 = Bored little Jimmy Everett visits Mr. Schmidt in his lab while he is experimenting. After finding out the old chemist has invented a potion that can shrink someone, he runs an errand for him, and comes back to find him asleep. Jimmy decides to take the potion and shrinks down to the size of a nickel laying on the floor. When the chemist awakes, he spots the coin and picks it up, not noticing Jimmy on the coin, and puts it in his pocket. The old man happens to pick up a magnifying glass and sees the tiny boy, gives him the antidote and restores him to regular size. | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer7_1 = | Penciler7_1 = Al Gabriele | Inker7_1 = Al Gabriele | Colourist7_1 = | Letterer7_1 = | Editor7_1 = | StoryTitle7 = Hidden Treasure Means Death | Synopsis7 = Mantor the Magician sees a young lady drowning and acts quickly to save her. She tells him that her father recently died and left her a castle and a queer map that supposedly leads to a treasure. Together they go to the castle and he examines the map, which speaks of a secret button and hidden passage leading to the treasure. Mantor tells the girl to lock herself in her room while he investigates. An attempt is first made on Mantor by a deformed creature, before he finds the passage and is able to save the young lady from a phony ghost, namely Saunders the Butler. | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * The Ghosts ** (butler) ** (gardener & brother) Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer8_1 = Joe Simon | Penciler8_1 = Joe Simon | Inker8_1 = Joe Simon | Colourist8_1 = | Letterer8_1 = | Editor8_1 = | StoryTitle8 = The Strange Case of the Bloodless Corpses | Synopsis8 = Dr. Jack Castle is called in Police HQ to look at a recent murder victim who doesn't have one drop of blood left in its body. He agrees to help the suffering people involved, but the Police will have to solve the mystery. Soon, more victims are reported in the local press, and Castle cannot allow any more victims to die, so he changes to the Fiery Mask and prepares a trap for the perpetrators at his lab. Swarms of ghoulish men come in and overpower the Mask, who is found injured the next morning by his nurse, who also discovers his secret identity. Later, he tracks down the man behind the terror, Dr. Sendach, eminent stomach specialist, who disappeared long before and who had been experimenting on a mechanical stomach. | Appearing8 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * * An unnamed female prisoner in Sendach's dungeon Locations: * Police Captain's office * Offices of the Daily Herald newspaper * Dr. Castle's office/laboratory * Dr. Sendach's castle Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = * "Introducing Toro, the Flaming Torch Kid" is reprinted in . * The Saunders brothers from the Mantor story were named (Arthur and Neil) in ''Marvel Mystery Handbook 70th Anniversary Special'' (2009=. * The origin of Toro is revealed in this issue. | Trivia = * The train seen in Toro's origin story is called the "Marvel Special". | Recommended = | Links = }}